


Idiotic Jerks

by leowritestuff



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: Sokka and Zuko muse over the pet names that use for each other.





	Idiotic Jerks

"Hey Zuko?" 

Zuko looked up and over at his boyfriend, who was dramatically drapped over their bed working on paperwork. Zuko was at his desk. 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you ever..." Sokka had propped himself up on his elbows now, with his lips pursed in a very cute way, "... I dunno. Wonder what pet names we use for each other?"

"No..." Zuko paused and thought,"Do we even have any pet names for each other?" 

"I- I honestly don't know." Sokka was sitting up now, facing Zuko. "I'm sure we have something. I've got to have some way of showering you with love." 

Zuko smiled and blushed,"Ha, ha, thanks, love you to you idiot. You're probably right though. And if we don't... We could always make some?" 

Sokka looked like a lightbulb had just gone off. "Idiot!" 

Zuko scowled, confused. "What? Did you just... call me an idiot?" 

"No no no!" Sokka said, animatly waving his hands in the air, then pointing. "You called me an idiot!" 

"But I always do that?" 

"That's the point!" Sokka said smiling wide. "You always call me an idiot. Thats it. That's you pet name for me. "Idiot!" 

Zuko was quiet for a moment as what Sokka said processed in his mind. "You're- ...you're actually right." 

"When am I not?" Sokka smirked. 

"Idiot." Zuko scoffed but smiled. 

"See my point?" Sokka smiled back. 

"Yeah, I do. So if I use "idiot", then what do you use?" Zuko asked, raising his eyebrow. 

"Jerk, obviously." 

Zuko chuckled. "So I'm your jerk, and you're my idiot." 

"Yep, and glad to be!"


End file.
